


thrill me, chill me, fulfil me

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elite Trine Bonding, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seeker Trines, Skywarp POV, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: I was prompted, "elite trine spark play, but in a setting where spark play is both dangerous and inadvisable, like putting your hands on someone's internal organs." And I could not resist.Skywarp has great, incredibly sexy ideas, and his trinemates should forget about all the possible bodily harm and just have fun with him and his spark! Who knows, they might have a pretty great time themselves...
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	thrill me, chill me, fulfil me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fascinationex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/gifts).



> yes my skywarp uses human rude words and swears, he thinks they're fun! tc does it as well bc he uses them in writing and they bleed into his everyday speech, which means that even tho starscream HATES it sometimes he accidentally also uses them. trine bonds, yknow? it's like when all your friends start using silly slang and suddenly you're hewwoing unironically and you're furious but also can't stop  
> THAT ASIDE: thanks to fascinationex for prompting this! it was very fun to write, and i hope it's a good read!

Skywarp trudged back into the berth he and his trinemates shared. Well, it was technically Starscream’s, as he liked to remind them whenever they pissed him off, but it was basically all three of theirs. Starscream made a lot of threats, but he’d never actually make his trine recharge with the rest of the airforce in the barracks.

Although, showing up in the state he was in, Skywarp was toeing the line for that. Glitter and confetti were still wedged in the seams of his hands and wrists.

Look, it wasn’t  _ his _ fault the party bomb hit Ravage! The leonine mech should have known better; he’d literally just walked past Skywarp giggling in the next room over. Soundwave didn’t need to loom over him in that spooky way he did and ‘politely request’ he clean the room (and the hallway just outside. It had been an ambitious explosion) himself.

Whatever. At least he didn’t have to clean Ravage.

Skywarp keyed in the code to their quarters and the door lock sounded a harsh tone, remaining firmly shut.

Starscream, in all his lovely paranoia, had changed it again. Hopefully one of his trinemates were already inside. He probed at his end of the bond until he got back the mental equivalent of a distracted hand wave. Shows how much they cared about him. Today had been long and tiring and awful and he just... didn’t want to warp inside. Was that so much to ask? That he not have to pick a lock or teleport to get into his own quarters?

He knocked on the door, sending hollow thuds echoing through it. No answer.

“Fuck this,” he grumbled, and let himself fall into the unspace of teleportation for a brief moment. As he shimmered back into reality, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Rich iron, edged with ozone, bright and sharp. There were only a few things in the galaxy with that exact scent, and both of them were currently entangled with each other on Starscream’s berth.

“Come on!” Skywarp complained. “You were ignoring me in the bond for this?” He stomped over to the berth, hands on hips in disapproval.

Starscream blinked up at him, optics hazed with charge. Thundercracker appeared to be too busy with his face between Starscream’s thighs to say anything. At least, he was until Skywarp pinched a wing sharply.

Thundercracker jerked back, revealing Starscream’s dripping spike and valve. Lubricant shone across the lower half of his face, up to the ridge of his olfactories. “Hm what?”

“TC, please,” Starscream moaned, reaching out to pet the sides of Thundercracker’s helm. “Come back.” Starscream was not one for pet names; he tended to give in only when on the edge of overload.

Skywarp felt no small satisfaction at grabbing Thundercracker’s wing more firmly, stopping him from giving Starscream what he wanted. “You had a work shift,” Thundercracker got out. “We... didn’t want to distract you.” The way he licked Starscream’s lubricant from his upper lip was not enticing and Skywarp was not getting hot behind his panels.

He was mad, damn it, and he wasn’t going to get seduced into forgiving them!

Unless they tried really hard.

Starscream whined, reaching down to fist his spike with one hand and slide two fingers into his valve with the other. “Does it fragging matter, Primus,  _ fuck, _ someone—I—!”

Thundercracker and Skywarp were unable to look away. Without either of them actually touching him, Starscream worked himself into overload. He writhed in the center of the berth, transfluid spilling over himself and valve contracting around his fingers. Every biolight on his body was incandescent with light, and his turbines whined even louder than his vocalizer as he tensed one final time before falling into a limp, panting heap. He was so fucking pretty it was almost upsetting.

“I forgive you for ignoring me,” Skywarp said immediately. “As long as someone touches me right now.”

He’d let go of Thundercracker’s wing at some point, a fact that became immediately obvious when Thundercracker grabbed his hips and lifted him onto the berth next to Starscream. Starscream, for his part, flopped over till he was laying mostly on top of Skywarp. His engine purred with satisfaction, and he was already kissing Skywarp’s neck cables.

Thundercracker leaned over his trinemates; he was barely larger than them but Skywarp still felt encompassed, safe under the shadow of his wings. Skywarp arched up to kiss Thundercracker, crashing together with more enthusiasm than anything else. He wasted no time deepening the kiss, licking into Thundercracker’s mouth and biting at the mesh of his lips.

“Or, instead of just ‘facing…” Skywarp broke away. Thundercracker followed him down, joining Starscream in kissing and biting at Skywarp’s shoulder vents and neck. Skywarp had to reboot his vocal systems before he could keep generating coherent language. “We could try that thing I suggested a while ago.”

At his words, Thundercracker stiffened. “Skywarp,” he got out, warning.

“You’re not going to hurt me!”

Thundercracker sat back, straddling Skywarp’s waist. “Starscream, wait a klik.”

Starscream mumbled something unintelligible against a particularly sensitive energon line, nipped just gently enough to not break it, and pulled back.

“TC, I’ll be fine. Loads of mechs have done sparkplay.”

“Okay, there is no way you know either of those things are true.”

Skywarp sighed. “Okay, well, I’ve  _ read  _ about loads of mechs doing sparkplay! And they were mostly fine, and I trust you two.”

Starscream, having shaken off some of the post-overload fog, focused his optics into a sharp glare. “That’s what worries us.”

“Aw, are you both against me here? Didn’t know I was trined to the fun police,” Skywarp grumped. He drew one hand down the center of his cockpit, pink sparks following in the wake of his clawtips. “I thought you’d love the chance to get into my spark chamber.” 

Both of his trinemates’ optics followed the path of his claws, and Skywarp grinned. Thundercracker and Starscream were smart, yeah, but Skywarp knew their weak points like his own spark. Which, speaking of… “Just think of it,” he murmured, letting his engine roll under his words. “Your talons, Starscream, sharp and careful at the corona of all that spark energy. And TC, haven’t you ever thought about how that charge would taste?” 

“No,” Thundercracker said dryly. “I can honestly say I have never wondered about how  _ licking someone’s spark  _ would taste.”

“Well,” Skywarp continued, “I have.” He kept his optics on Starscream, who was starting to flush with charge again. If he could convince one of them, the other would fold like so much sheet metal. “Remember that time you took me apart the other deca-orn? You had me sitting on your thigh, valve and spike rutting against your armor. Kept telling me how much of a mess I was making, how  _ pretty _ it was, all slick and shiny.”

Starscream’s optics burned with lust as he leaned in closer to Skywarp. “I didn’t even have to open my panels before you were overloading.” A smirk bared his silver fangs and he added, “Overloading for the first time, at least.” 

Thundercracker elbowed Starscream, but his spark didn’t seem to be in it. He did, after all, still have Starscream’s lubricants streaked across his facial armor, and he was enveloped in the shared warmth and lust of his trinemates. Being logical in a moment like that was… not easy. 

Not that Skywarp had ever tried. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you telling me how pretty my spark is,” Skywarp said. “I’d sit on your lap like that, and you’d just be running a claw around the edges of my chamber. I wouldn’t be able to tell which sparks were from  _ my _ spark versus your claws scraping my armor.” 

Starscream tucked himself close against Skywarp’s side again, venting heat everywhere they were pressed against one another. “You want me deeper than I can go,” he suggested, claws teasing at the edges of Skywarp’s chest turbines, and Skywarp nodded enthusiastically. 

“Your talons are so sharp and hot, and I want them everywhere, I want to feel them in every part of me, but you won’t risk going any deeper than the edges. You know what I can handle, even if I don’t want to admit it. TC, here’s where you come in,” Skywarp prompted, beckoning his third trinemate closer. 

Thundercracker, despite himself, leaned in. 

“Star can’t put his fingers any deeper, it wouldn’t be safe, not with how sharp he is. But I need more. You know what I need, but you’d make me say it out loud before you’d give it to me.” 

Thundercracker rubbed his hand down Skywarp’s cockpit, following the line Skywarp had drawn earlier. Skywarp arched into the touch. “Tell me what you need,” Thundercracker murmured. His whole frame seemed to waver with suppressed heat, and Skywarp was going to get him to let it out if he had to set the whole base on fire. 

“I need your mouth, I need—” Skywarp gasped as Thundercracker licked the seams of his cockpit and turbines, and he couldn’t stop himself from allowing the armor to split ever so slightly. The purple glow of his spark began to shine through, in turns illuminating all three seekers as he shifted. 

“You going to show it to us, Warp?” Starscream’s vocals came through low and rough. When Skywarp didn’t say anything, he reached over, resting a claw on the top of the partially open seam. “Can I see how it feels?” 

It was all Skywarp could do to nod, helpless in the face of actually getting what he wanted so quickly. 

Starscream drew his claw down the side of the seam, keeping it in contact with every sensor normally buried within the metal plates of Skywarp’s chest. With every fraction he moved, Skywarp allowed his chest to transform open more, until Starscream’s claw rested at the bottom edge of Skywarp’s open spark chamber. 

The trine was bathed in soft lavender light. 

Skywarp could hardly breathe. One wrong move and he’d be in the medbay for weeks, or worse, and the thought of it made his spark shine even brighter and fluid start to gather behind his panels. He let those transform away as well to leak lubricant onto their berth, thoughtless in the face of all this sensation. 

“Skywarp, you’re beautiful.” Thundercracker’s voice was almost  _ reverent.  _ Everyone could see the way it affected Skywarp in his spark, the way it twisted and burned hot at the compliment. 

Starscream let his hand hover just above Skywarp’s spark chamber, claws flexing hesitantly. 

“Please,” Skywarp moaned. 

The way Starscream’s talons felt as they just barely dipped into the corona of Skywarp’s spark was indescribable. Like falling off a building and taking flight a split-klik before you’d hit the ground. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling  _ anything, _ there weren’t exactly tactile sensors in your fucking soul, but he could feel every point of contact, in him and around him all at once. 

“Aurora borealis,” Thundercracker whispered, watching Starscream tease the edges of Skywarp’s spark. 

Starscream hummed in agreement. The way Skywarp’s sparklight split into shades of pink and blue around his fingertips did resemble that Earth phenomenon. But this was not something a human would ever get to see; this was for them and them alone. 

“Please, please,” Skywarp begged, nigh-incoherent. “More, Star, TC,  _ please.”  _ He tried to arch up into Starscream’s hand, but Starscream guessed he would and moved with him. Starscream’s talons didn’t pierce any deeper than they had before and Skywarp keened, reaching out blindly for his trine. 

They each took one of his hands, pressing it to their own chests above where their sparks were. 

“We’ve got you,” Starscream promised. 

Skywarp collapsed back onto the berth, panting heavily. “Please, TC. I said—I already—”

“I know, sweetspark, I know you want my mouth, I’ve got you.” Thundercracker straddled Skywarp, and for a brief klik Skywarp was distracted by the way his still-closed panels rubbed over Skywarp’s bare array, but then his lips and teeth were in Skywarp’s spark and Skywarp couldn’t think of anything at all. 

It was bare sensation. Touching a live wire. That moment before finishing a teleportation jump when everything was sharp-edged and glittering and  _ other.  _ Skywarp didn’t know what it was, he just knew that he’d never felt anything like it and he’d give anything to feel it forever even if it was starting to feel like it might offline him. 

He tumbled into overload without any further warning, spark flaring brightly enough to leave spots in everyones’ vision. The charge sparked and caught on his trinemates’ armor, dragging them into overload with him. They were caught in a sea of light, wrapped up in each other’s pleasure. The bond was alive with it, echoing charge rebounding and expanding. 

For a klik, all three of them fell into Skywarp’s unspace and there was nothing around them but a boundless expanse of cold stars. 

And then they were back, ensconced in their berth and exhausted. Thundercracker sat up, coaxing Skywarp’s chest back together over his spark until every last hint of light was sealed away. Having ensured his trinemate was safe, he immediately flopped on top of him and Starscream. 

“TC, you’re heavy,” grumbled Starscream without any real heat. 

“Shhh, don’t listen to him. S’nice,” mumbled Skywarp. He patted Thundercracker’s back clumsily. “Cozy. Just recharge.” 

“We… should probably clean up…” Thundercracker managed to say. 

He was deep in recharge a klik later, so Skywarp felt justified in ignoring that suggestion. Instead, he snuggled into his trine, safe in their warmth. 

They were definitely doing this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! i love elite trine content... watering my own crops every day :,D let me know if you liked it over on twitter @wendymakespuns, and i am ALWAYS taking elite trine smut requests  
> this is sort of spiritually the third in a trifecta to my other elite trine smut stories— _quaternary communication_ for starscream-centric sticky, and _how sweet the syzygy_ for tc centric pnp! but it's not like, actually in the same timeline as either of those officially, and none of the others have to be read, they're all just sort of grouped together in my brain emotionally.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] thrill me, chill me, fulfil me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189994) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)




End file.
